「Sayonara itoshiki ito」
by Acchlys
Summary: Nous n'étions qu'un après-midi morne d'Automne, où les ramures des Lauriers se dénudaient ainsi que les cœurs les plus attristés. Shintaro Kisaragi n'y faisait pas exception. L'amour qu'il ressentait envers le malade le détruisait. Et le voir maigrir un peu plus chaque jour. Et le voir partir un peu plus chaque seconde.「Shintaro, tu penses que je vais mourir ?」


**Tadaaa ! Voici une petite histoire, au départ destinée à une sjqADBFOBA d'amie ( BRO 3). Et vu que je ne poste pas beaucoup d'histoires ici, je me suis persuadée de poster celle-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi nuageux, les notes de musique accompagnaient les larmes des nuages dans leur destruction certaine. Le piano chantait, là, sous les doigts d'un jeune homme ayant oublié comment vivre. Le paysage à la fenêtre devenait morne, sans couleur. Les feuilles des camphriers d'Asie poussaient des cris d'allégresse lorsque le vent venait siffler entre les branches de ces arbres verts.

Nous n'étions qu'un après-midi morne d'Automne, où les ramures des Lauriers se dénudaient ainsi que les cœurs les plus attristés. Shintaro Kisaragi n'y faisait pas exception ; dans cette pièce où seule la musique suffisait à rendre son être apathique. Par ces notes mélancoliques, il respirait une amertume trop douloureuse envers soi-même ; ainsi que des souvenirs un peu trop exacerbés.

Ces souvenirs étaient une fièvre aussi violente qu'imprévisible. Ils ouvraient toutes les blessures faites par un seul être, ils ravivaient tous ces désirs ignorés et faisaient couler quelques larmes indéfectibles.

 **« Shintaro..?»**

La musique s'interrompit brutalement, et le brun aux yeux sombres sortit de sa douce léthargie. Il essuya d'un revers de manche assez discret ses pleurs éperdus, et après quelques secondes égrenées, se tourna vers sa Géhenne altière.

 **« Je croyais que tu dormais..**  
 **\- Plus maintenant. Pourquoi tu as arrêté de jouer ?**  
 **\- Parce que tu m'as fais peur.**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?**  
 **\- Je ne pleurais pas !»**

Ses yeux, après s'être attardés sur ses bras un peu trop maigres, finirent par croiser les iris enjoués de son ami et colocataire. Son souffle fut coupé une fraction de secondes par un sourire gracile, et son cœur commença une danse folle entre ses émotions et ses restrictions.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas bouger autant.**  
 **\- C'est en bougeant que je vais aller mieux !**  
 **\- Seto... En plus d'être malade, tu es totalement irresponsable.»**

Le plus jeune des deux ignora la réplique de son interlocuteur, et se rapprocha difficilement du banc sur lequel il était assis. Kisaragi le suivit douloureusement des yeux, alors que son amour torturait encore un peu l'être erratique qu'il était.

 **« Shintaro. Joue encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît.»**

Le concerné soupira, et étonnement, se leva sous l'œil attristé de Kousuke Seto.

 **« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi... En plus, je ne sais pas jouer.**  
 **\- Menteur ! Momo m'a dit que tu en avais fait cinq ans !»**

Sa mâchoire se crispa à l'entente du prénom de sa petite sœur. Il savait que s'il jouait, il allait pleurer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il observait l'instrument de musique, d'ailleurs.  
Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que les souvenirs allaient remonter, et qu'il partirait ; loin de tout, loin de leur destin pitoyable, loin de sa fierté et de son orgueil, loin des rêves et loin du monde.  
Il ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul, devant cette garce de maladie qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Lui, c'était l'amour qu'il ressentait envers le malade qui le détruisait intérieurement. Et le voir maigrir un peu plus chaque jour. Et le voir pâlir un peu plus chaque matin. Et le voir partir un peu plus chaque seconde.

 **« Promis, une autre fois. Tu as pris tes cachets ?»**

Le malade commença à bouder à la manière d'un enfant, et détourna les yeux vers les sanglots des nuages qui éclaboussaient la vitre diaphane. Son colocataire soupira, partit quelques secondes dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec une poche emplie de médicaments.

 **« C'est l'heure.**  
 **\- Je sais..»**

Il était temps pour eux de revenir à la réalité.

La nuit tomba assez vite, avec ses amies mémoire et pensée. C'était dans la chambre près de la cuisine que Shintaro observait avec une concentration effrayante l'écran de son ordinateur. La lumière projetait des ombres longilignes sur le parquet ciré de la pièce en désordre, alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

 **« Shintaro... J'arrive pas à dormir..**  
 **\- Compte les moutons.**  
 **\- Mais je sais pas compter !»**

Les yeux soulignés de noir du garçon vinrent rencontrer le regard enfantin de son ami. À force de survivre à ces nuits sans sommeil et pleines de larmes ; son visage avait décidé de dessiner une partie de son mal-être sous ses orbes sombres.

 **« Bon.. Si, je sais compter... Mais tu veux pas venir dormir avec moi..?»**

Ce fut une explosion. Le cœur du brun recommençait à courir plus vite que n'importe quel champion olympique dans sa cage thoracique ; et son génie inutile ne pouvait rien y faire. Pire encore, cette réaction faisait rougir sa peau exsangue ; alors qu'une hadale de souffrance se creusait en son amour trop bondissant.  
Il lui demandait ça parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le rassurer, le faire dormir. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait.

 **« Tu n'as plus cinq ans, je te rappelle !**  
 **\- S'il-te-plaît..»**

Peu importait à quel point il luttait contre cette émotion trépidante ; sa raison refusait de le laisser partir. Et pourtant, malgré les douloureux cris de cette désespérée, il éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la silhouette gracile du jeune homme qui souriait face à sa victoire.

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit, alors qu'il remarquait que le supporter sur son épaule devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sans un mot, il le posa sur le matelas blanc et s'allongea à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras hésitants.

Le silence les berçait tous deux dans un silence gênant pour l'un, indifférent pour l'autre. Comme si le temps avait décidé de les attendre, comme s'il avait eu pitié de leur détresse commune.  
Néanmoins, la voix rauque de Kousuke brisa cette torpeur éphémère.

 **« Shintaro, tu penses que je vais mourir ?»**

Son cœur loupa un battement, et inconsciemment, il se colla un peu plus contre le corps glacé de son colocataire. Son imagination fabriquait tant de scénarios tragiques que les larmes commençaient à noyer ses yeux dans son propre chagrin ; et alors qu'il les fermait pour ne plus voir ces tristes images, il tenta de le rassurer en caressant ses cheveux d'une main distraite.

 **« Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Ce n'est qu'un rhume après tout.**  
 **\- Mais Shintaro, tu sais très bien que j'ai un c-**  
 **\- Non !»**

Le plus jeune redressa la tête, surpris par l'empressement de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer un Shintaro aussi malpoli, qui lui coupait la parole malgré le fait que ses paroles soient si précieuses pour ce dernier.

 **« Ne le dis pas, s'il-te-plaît..»**

Son visage resta caché entre l'épaule de Kousuke et les draps blancs, tandis que son être était crispé, perdu entre sa souffrance et celle de son meilleur ami. Le concerné sourit tristement, plus pour son ami que pour simuler une joie inconnue, et l'enlaça de ses bras squelettiques. Une étreinte douce, triste, un peu comme un adieu murmuré trop tôt.

 **« Ça me va. Bonne nuit, Shintaro. Fais de beaux rêves.»**

Malgré son cœur battant à en rompre sa cage thoracique, Kisaragi s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, alors qu'il rêvait de la douleur qu'il allait ressentir lorsque la mort viendrait lui prendre cet être si cher, sans deviner à quel point son départ serait prématuré.

Quelques jours plus tard, la pluie continuait de tomber abruptement sur ces vies monotones. Shintaro revint des courses, mouillé jusqu'aux os, grelottant malgré la chaleur de son manteau. Il déambula dans la cuisine, rangea précipitamment les aliments et appela son meilleur ami.

Son cœur avait, durant ces jours passés, plongé dans un tourbillon de détresse. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de la mort de son ami ; devant lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui semblait saigner de l'intérieur, comme si l'avenir voulait le faire mourir de chagrin mais n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Et dès qu'il le voyait, encore vivant dans un corps décadent, son amour transperçait le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Il se sentait seul, démuni, impuissant face à la mort qui frappait presque à sa porte pour lui enlever son Kousuke.

Peut-être était-il en train de dormir. Il monta doucement les marches, en même temps que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait mal, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cette faucheuse qui allait prendre son espoir sans le prendre lui, alors qu'il ne demandait que ça. Sa chambre était sombre, sentait le renfermé et comprenait un bordel pas possible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ouvrit sa fenêtre ; les rayons du soleil à travers la myriade de fines de gouttes de pluie renvoyait à l'adolescent l'image déprimante qu'avait été sa vie, qui n'avait été d'aucun intérêt avant sa rencontre avec Seto. Puis d'une souffrance affligeante suite au moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait mourir.

La brise du crépuscule sécha quelque peu les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans pour autant prendre son malheur avec elle. Il observa encore un peu le paysage qui allait disparaître de sa vue pour toujours, ce toujours dont on a tous peur, dont on ignore la durée si ce n'est qu'elle va durer assez longtemps pour nous tuer. Après quelques minutes à tenter d'invoquer l'apathie alors que la terreur lui gelait l'estomac, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit sur ses draps blancs, prit une paire de ciseaux dans sa main droite et l'observa avec appréhension. Était-il vraiment prêt, malgré son désespoir qu'il ne meure et son espoir qu'il ne survive, à devancer Kousuke dans le néant dans lequel il plongeait ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains - ou plutôt l'arme avec laquelle il comptait en finir, il redressa sa tête pour tendre sa gorge au maximum, et suspendit ses ciseaux juste devant. La tristesse avait fait de ses yeux son royaume, le malheur avait fait de son cœur sa planète, le désespoir avait fait de son être son univers. Il n'en restait qu'un amour déchiré par une paire de ciseaux. Et lorsqu'il compta en faire de même pour l'artère conduisant son sang à son cerveau, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette squelettique du garçon de ses tourments.

 **« Shintaro..?»**

Encore endormi, le plus jeune frotta doucement ses yeux et posa son regard innocent sur le corps déglingué de son ami. Celui-ci resta bloqué, l'arme à deux centimètres de son objectif, son cœur voulant encore admirer la vue de son amour éperdu. L'espoir ne sait jamais vraiment mourir, même si ça finit par nous tuer.

 **« Seto... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es venu maintenant..?»**

Il commença à trembler de tout son corps, les sanglots arrivaient au galop sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper.

 **« Deux secondes de plus... Il ne m'aurait fallu que deux secondes de plus...»**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il explosa en sanglots, en même temps qu'il volait en éclats. Le malade ne réagit pas directement, puis, comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

 **« Je suis désolé Shintaro... Je ne savais pas à quel point je te faisais souffrir... Mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas avant moi, je ne le supporterai pas...»**

Kousuke se redressa lentement, collant son front à celui du malheureux. Il posa maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes, pendant quelques secondes, et se redressa rapidement, un peu trop gêné par son acte insensé. Shintaro l'observa d'un air béas, comme s'il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement, comme s'il voyait encore de l'espoir alors que le désespoir volait autour d'eux. Le plus jeune le serra fort contre lui, tandis que les deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

 **« Partons ensemble... D'accord ?»**

En ce début de soirée nuageuse, les notes de musique accompagnaient les larmes des nuages dans leur destruction certaine. Nous n'étions qu'une soirée morne d'Automne, où les vies de certains s'envolaient avec les feuilles des chênes environnants. Le piano continuait son chant solitaire, alors que deux jeunes hommes poussaient un soupir commun disparaissant dans le vent de novembre.

 **「さよなら愛しき人」**

 **「Goodbye my love」**


End file.
